


[日影] Loneliness ends up at September

by snowymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: ❖ 2021.01.10 嚴正聲明：本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，重要的事情說三次。本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪請盜文者自重，謝謝！高三畢業前夕到日本V聯盟職業賽時間線幕間捏造，一切從影山逃避去日向的海外歸國接機開始失控
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

❖ 2021.01.10 嚴正聲明：  
本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，  
重要的事情說三次。  
本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪  
請盜文者自重，謝謝！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章標題靈感是這首:
> 
> [Plain White T's- A Lonely September ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BObr9g2-OE)
> 
> 角色粗體大寫OOC注意

01.

第二度按下結束通話鍵，山口忠盯著戳出一面明顯指紋反光的手機保護貼，捲動著通訊錄裡的「打很多次也不見得會接電話」名單，重重的嘆了一口氣。隊長職務似乎並沒有隨著他高中畢業而卸任，同屆隊友不是在海外打拼就是在職場與課堂間奔波，遇到重大事件的聯絡人首選還是相對而言學業最清閒的他，山口完全只有認命的選擇。

而現在必須解決的首要問題是：他到底要不要使出奪命連環扣，把小谷以外的那兩個同屆難搞份子硬抓出來去機場接風。月島和影山相性不合讓他以一打二他老早就習慣了，就算如此，對即將從海外歸國的隊友態度天差地遠卻又得到殊途同歸的結論，他非常想要直接放棄遊說，自己默默去找其他有空的人一起行動就好。反正小月早就擺明他最近的行程超滿死都不會去，而影山…

影山也擺出「比賽很忙欸我怎麼可能有空去」的態度完全不意外，但山口總覺得影山還在意見調查階段時就有點…閃爍其詞？不曉得是語氣問題還是其他原因，直覺告訴山口事情必有蹊蹺。所以他的火氣在影山拒接第四通電話的時候終於爆發了。

「你這樣真的好嗎？不接我電話好歹留個言嘛。」

山口用力戳著螢幕，不抱希望地將手機塞進口袋，想了一想又掏出來，往另一個訊息視窗狂打字。打到一半的時候手機突然震動起來，他連忙滑開通話選項。

「抱歉，剛才在和贊助商簽一個新的麻煩合約，怎麼回事？」

影山充滿歉意的聲音傳來，山口嘆了今天不知道第幾口氣。

「日向的接機，不要告訴我你忘了你還沒決定要不要來。」

「阿。」

「......不要告訴我你不去。」

「我……」

影山遲疑了非常久，久到山口都要懷疑通訊是不是突然斷了，才聽到另一端的影山支支吾吾得說「我還不想…在比賽場地以外的地方先看到他。」

「什麼意思？」

「…就字面上的意思啊。」

山口忠覺得自己太久沒有以隊長角度對別人發過脾氣了，尤其是他從來沒認真罵過的影山，但是他今天真的忍無可忍。

「拜託喔影山，你以為大家都看不出來 **你們** 只差沒上床了，早見晚見是有差嗎！」

然後怒氣沖沖得按掉終止通話鍵，氣得連頭頂呆毛都歪了。

一群沒有救的球性戀，他們這些人要是真的要跟排球一起結婚大概還要先輸贏個沒完沒了，爭奪發球權什麼的。眼裡只有排球，連自己對隊友的看法都搞不清楚，他高三到底怎麼有辦法不對這些排球白癡說教？簡直不可理喻。

「電話另一頭的倒楣鬼是誰啊？很久沒看你氣成這樣了。」月島螢從對向馬路走來拍了拍山口的肩膀，一臉看好戲的表情，立刻被山口怒目而視。

「不要問，你們這群沒有隊友愛的傢伙，暫時都不要來煩我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大綱都還沒寫就寫下去了，沒辦法我真的很想看隊長山口罵人，山口對不起(土下座)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多了新的CP, 是岩及!
> 
> 描寫不多，如果有不吃的話請默默迴避，抱歉

02.

電話另一頭，影山飛雄把手機拿得離耳朵起碼有一公尺遠，聽著山口吼叫完最後一個字，伴隨著下行音階提示音，手機跳回塞滿應用程式的桌面。還好他頗有先見之明，選擇在走廊盡頭獨自面對山口的怒火而不是在簽約的房間內，不然最後那句話…不管被誰聽到都極度尷尬。

事情才不是山口想的那樣，影山悶悶得想著，雙手插進西裝褲袋內。他沒有把握山口知情的程度深淺，要怪就只能怪兩三年前的自己做事前完全都靠反射神經行動，搞得現在找不到台階下又有口難言。影山將額頭靠在面向戶外的毛玻璃上，發出輕輕得叩叩聲。山口、月島還有谷地旁觀了他們三年，大概只會覺得他和日向翔陽兩個人是徹頭徹尾的白癡吧。他連自己到底現在是什麼樣的心情都搞不清楚了，要他用這種亂成漁網的腦子去思考要不要去接機，還不如先質問自己當初怎麼連送機都不願意挪出時間。他當時明明就可以，只是……

「山口最後說只差上床的部分，是真的嗎？」

影山抬起頭，從毛玻璃模糊的倒影和低沉的嗓音，認出了同樣正經八百穿著全套西裝的牛島若利。牛島舉在半空中的右手本來比著往回走的手勢，但嘴巴講出來的話完全是另一個次元的事。

「牛島前輩全都聽到了？」

「沒有，」牛島搖搖頭，意識到他們的對話不太適合邊走邊講，手迅速得垂了下來。

「就只有最後那句。我本來只是來提醒你把文件都帶走的，抱歉。」

牛島看著影山擺了擺手喃喃得說著「沒關係，沒事的」，但面色凝重得快要可以擰出水來，狐疑得挑起了一邊眉毛。上次看到影山那麼神色複雜的時候是兩年前，他在前往隊員置物櫃的途中冷不防被影山抓住，兩個人死盯著影山手機畫面中及川和日向的瘋癲沙灘合照，面面相覷不發一語了整整五分鐘的那次。他還記得那次是他率先開口打破沉默的，因為影山看起來完全喪失發出狀聲詞以外的言語能力，然而破題的效果和他預期的有點落差。

「影山不會是在吃醋吧？及川已經有交往對象了，不用擔心。」不知道岩泉收到照片會有什麼感想，大概會冷冷得隔空罵著垃圾川不准帶壞小翔陽吧，天曉得。

當時的影山先是瞪大了雙眼，接著死命地搖頭，張口了好一會兒才用沙啞的聲音說「牛島前輩完全誤會了，日向和我不是正在交往的關係。」

「不是嗎？我一直以為你們是，」本來都要撥通及川電話的牛島看影山的臉色逐漸發白，神經大條如他也知道這個問題對影山來說太過敏感，非常識相得沒把後面想講的話說完，默默將手機收進口袋。

看來今天的時機應該成熟到直言不諱也無所謂了。

「你要是真的喜歡他就更該去機場見他一面。」

影山抿著嘴沒有回應。他同樣想著兩年前的那一刻，照片裡的兩個當事者同步用照片轟炸他的當下，腦子裡過多的思緒和感覺攪成一團糨糊，牛島前輩還一臉正經得表示如果有必要他可以馬上打給及川求證，他連忙舉起雙手比了大叉叉表示真的不用。照片本身很有毛病可以和正直的前輩一起分享震驚沒問題，真正讓他心煩意亂的是及川學長接下來的留言附註，影山確實感覺到自己曾經衝口而出的話通通變成箭矢，一個字接著一個字回馬命中他最脆弱的情感核心。

及川前輩：經過今天晚上我確定了一件事，那就是小飛雄和小牛若一樣死腦筋完全不開竅。高中三年的時間你到底都幹嘛去了？只顧看著眼前的球，沒好好看著身邊的人嗎？

「我不知道……我不知道該用什麼立場去面對他，」影山的聲音聽起來意外得消沉。

「我不知道你們是吵架還是怎麼了，但是至少和日向好好溝通，」牛島真誠得說。「日向是心胸寬大的類型，他會原諒你的。」

「上床的部分，如果是廣義定義的話那已經做過了，」影山淡淡得陳述事實，他知道牛島若利是可靠的前輩，不會大驚小怪也不會隨便宣揚別人的私事，只是思考模式有點…電波。

「如果不是造成你不想見日向的主因，上不上床還是重點嗎？」

影山眨巴著眼睛。他完全沒往這方面想過，要徹底想清楚的話…...不行，他還是不能去接機。如果只有他在正面溝通之前還搞不清楚狀況的話，對其他人─尤其是海外歸國人士─就太失禮了。

「謝謝牛島前輩聽我說，讓前輩擔心了真是不好意思。」

他們回到會議室內，拎著運動後背包與滿滿兩大提袋的元氣咖哩試吃包，一前一後消失在東京錯綜複雜的地鐵迷宮內。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之後再修稿......zzz......
> 
> 影山飛雄生日快樂!


	4. Chapter 4

一開始的契機十分單純：他們已經是高三生，這是一起贏下春高名次的最後一年，他們能以「烏野的怪人/死亡快攻」組合一起打球的最後一年。早就在高二決定去巴西深造的日向自然不可能有其他留在國內久居的打算，而影山則是在要不要為了得到大學生資格試圖努力中，但成效就不好說了。練球再怎麼說，優先順序都不可能從置頂第一條讓位。唸書？那是山口和月島比較擅長的事，影山覺得自己有盡力就好，其他的不強求。

帶著學弟們和伊達工打完練習賽，影山和日向一如往常地自主訓練到球場上剩下他們兩人。整完場、關燈鎖門，他們在前往社團休息室地途中結算本周的吃食打賭，看看是誰要花錢消災，結果影山的錢包以一個肉包之差逃過一劫。他得意得快步衝上樓，靠在門上對咚咚咚咚跟著殺上來的日向比了一個三。

「等一下去教練店裡我要三個肉包。」

「欸為什麼擅自加碼，我也要吃啊！」

「怎麼，都知道今天結算日還沒帶夠錢？」

「教練店裡哪有這麼多肉包可以買？我只記得今天是練習賽的日子，明天是去語言學校的日子…啊！現在幾點了？肉包會不會賣完？」

影山推開社辦門，一片漆黑的室內，唯一的光源顯示著晚上六點，正好的晚餐時間。他舉起螢幕湊近日向眼前，頭頂的傳統照明燈泡滋滋得緩慢轉亮，偏黃的光線下，呼吸心律還沒完全回復平穩的他們微微喘著氣，汗酸味與社辦陳舊榻榻米的氣味混合成原始的濃厚氣息。儘管他們已經一起度過數不清的練習時間，在狹小空間裡獨處也不是頭一遭，但今天的空氣裡就是多了點什麼，那點什麼讓影山亟需糖分的大腦產生了日向從電燈開關走向站在雜物櫃前的他，伸手抹去他額角汗水再用手指舔舐的幻覺。

但他用力閉上眼再睜開眼，發現那並不是只存在他腦海裡的幻想。影山反射性得屏息後退，瞪大眼睛警戒得盯住含著指尖皺眉苦思的日向。他想了一會兒，鬆開眉頭笑著對影山說了一個外文單字。

「聽不懂。」

「Salgado，鹹的，陽性形容詞，」日向愉快得從雜物櫃裡拉出防水背包擱在桌子上，「昨天葡萄牙文課學的新單字。」

「……無聊。」現學現賣什麼勁，他自己不也滿身大汗嗎何必……

「影山最近發呆的時候有一半時間都在看我，」日向拉開背包拉鍊，掏出兩包能量飲，將白葡萄口味的扔出一個完美的拋物線，影山眼明手快得接住。「我臉上還是身上怎麼了嗎？」

糟了，影山吸了一大口果凍卻難以下嚥。他自己都沒注意到，日向那麼敏銳幹什麼？

「是你看錯了吧？」

「我沒有看錯，」日向篤定得說，一口氣用力吸完百香果口味的救急口糧，鋁箔包萎縮成扁扁的一片。

「戰術沙盤推演過了，該做的練習也都做了，一二年級的學弟們也很積極，所以跟比賽無關。我早就想問了，一直不知道為什麼的感覺很煩。得在我們公然吵起來造成全隊困擾之前讓麻煩中止在我們之間。」

「我……」

影山默默得將視線往下，日向狐疑得跟著搭檔的視線瞄向搭檔的短褲褲檔，瞬間倒抽一口氣把頭轉開，同時伸手遮住自己的同一個部位。

不可能，這太荒謬了。

影山飛雄怎麼可能會對自己有打球以外的想法？如果不是親眼看到，他一定會懷疑今天的社辦空氣裡不小心摻了大麻，他無意間吸了太多才看到幻覺。打球打到對搭檔有偶發性性幻想的人應該只有他一個才對，但鐵錚錚的事實擺在眼前，證明那並不是日向翔陽的觀察失誤，也不是他的一廂情願。

今天回家前吃到肉包的機會大概低於零。

他們真的麻煩大了。

影山不敢將視線從日向轉頭的反向移開。他試圖移動自己，但腳底像生了根一樣抬不起來，痠痛的腿部肌肉強烈表達他們的存在。高三的他已經很少─和高一的時候相比，真的很少─會對著日向過分的直接和超出科學範疇的觀察力惱羞發怒，連氣氛曖昧到緊繃的現在，他都還能在強裝鎮定之餘暗想著被日向笨蛋無意戳穿的自己，表情管理大概失敗得可以。他們從來不是純粹的敵人，也不是純粹的朋友或隊友。言語無法完整描述他們的關係，搭檔可能是最接近真實狀態的概括說法，好笑的是他們明明一開始那麼卯足全力互相排斥對方的存在，被迫磨合又過了三年後居然會覺得畢業即拆夥好像哪裡不太對勁。更不對勁的是此時此刻此地，兩人的共通點在意想不到的地方又多了一個。

是影山飛雄從來沒想過會那麼快就被翻上檯面的，也沒想過搭檔有同樣困擾的條件。

日向‧精力用不完的排球笨蛋‧翔陽，和他一樣在激烈的賽事過後，對著自己的搭檔不受控制得起了生理反應。

簡直比日向一晚長高十公分或一夜之間精通十國語言還要鬼扯。

所以接下來該怎麼辦？影山眨眨眼，就算先前往後退了幾步，他們之間的距離仍然和併肩攔網時一樣近，好像打球以外的事情在今天以前都離他們的日常很遠很遠。才怪，影山腦內浮出月島無情的訕笑。那是你除了打球和跟一天到晚與日向進行低智商吵架之外，對其他事情的關注度太低產生的錯覺。他用力將月島嘲諷的表情從腦中趕走，想拖著暫時不聽自己指揮的雙腿轉身就跑，一個人躲進廁所裡冷靜一下。同樣一臉窘迫很想拔腿就跑的日向擋住了他的撤退路線，他們兩人被困在彼此的道路上動彈不得。現在的時間，大概是六點十分？影山居高臨下看著日向的耳尖，往日向的方向謹慎得跨出一小步。日向抬頭全神貫注得看著影山，眼神晶亮，比熾熱的照明燈泡更難以直視。球場上養成的心神領會來得太過快速，影山認識的日向不管遇到什麼困境都會反射性得選擇直球對決，而他負責…不，他下意識會立刻針對日向的行動輔助回應。

「不做嗎？」

影山看著歪著頭目光灼灼的搭檔，嚥了口口水。

「速戰速決吧。」

日向向後倒退，一個肘擊滅掉唯一的室內光源。兩個人火速扯掉對方的運動短褲，慣用手隔著貼身衣物浮出的輪廓小心翼翼得彼此試探，新鮮而奇異的快感冷不防從褲底直直竄上脊柱。飢腸轆轆和隱密燃燒的兩種生理慾望在互相競爭，兩人不得要領得胡亂摸索一通，影山不經意抬頭看向窗外，突然抓著日向猛往後退，兩人背靠著牆壁，放任自己無聲下滑坐在木地板上。

「有人路過。」影山小口喘著氣，眼睜睜得看著日向一個跳躍的瞬間就來到他的上方，烏鴉展翅似的遮蔽了其他背景。

「我沒有幫別人用手處理過，所以決定聽從身體的直覺，」影山除了注意到日向的雙頰已經紅得像是凍傷，剩餘的注意力只夠分給硬到發痛的下半身部位，還有正在用慢動作蹭上來，所經之處都讓人騷動難耐的……

「如果不喜歡的話我就立刻停下來。」

「太慢了。」

「嗯？」

「太慢了，動快一點，」這是什麼羞恥真心話大冒險嗎，影山撇過頭，橫手遮住自己的眼睛，但日向動作更快。他捉住影山的手腕，下半身毫不猶豫從囊袋的部位一路隔著微微汗濕的內褲往上摩擦，遮掩失敗的赤裸感迫使影山的敏感部位狠狠得跳動了很大一下。日向雙手撐在影山肩膀兩側保持平衡，汗水從艷橘色的髮梢一滴滴落下，消失在影山半撩起的烏野高中運動上衣裡。彷彿正在進行誰先發出呻吟誰就輸了的計分，他們盡可能的不製造出呼吸以外的多餘聲響，深怕外頭時不時出現的腳步聲因此停下。兩人一來一往的間接摩擦讓快感累積得出乎預期的快速，兩塊棉質布料很快得在神秘的位置出現可疑的深色水漬，日向原先緊閉的雙眼倏地睜開，身體往側邊一翻，從社團辦公木桌上毫無章法得抽了一大把衛生紙再滾回來，塞了大半給影山。

「最後還是自已來吧。」

「呃。」

兩人沒再多做交談，肩並肩躺著，隔著褲檔釋放自己的時候蜷成胎兒狀。

從來沒想過原始基本需求可以用新手法解決的兩人對突然多出來的選擇既興奮又恐懼，還好這次飢餓感迅速篡位，他們打理好自己之後便無暇思考吃肉包以外的細節。

此時的他們以為自己已經找到了解決之道，但在多年之後他們才會徹底明白，能用食物或錢解決的生理需求，都是小事。

連言語都無法彌補的罪惡感才是真正的問題所在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生存證明，必須在三次元與二次元間努力掙扎  
> (你哪次趕稿不是這樣)  
> 雖然現在可能還看不出來，但是整體的架構很大，時間線要跨很長，  
> 所以會寫很慢......希望三月底以前寫得完初稿嗚嗚嗚QQ  
>   
>   
> 2021.02.01 修稿並新增後半部


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有新的CP 初登場，嘿嘿嘿

04.

2014年12月中旬某日，傍晚時刻下起了大雪。趁著烏養教練放大家短暫中場休息的時間，谷地仁花和兩位未來的球隊經理後輩坐在體育館一角，排球社日誌本攤在他們圍起來的圈圈中心，三人全神貫注得抄寫計算。

「哇！最近影山學長和日向學長的狀態絕佳耶！」

谷地仁花聽到後輩的驚呼，低頭看著紀錄本上的組合訓練紀錄。平均而言整支球隊在賽前調整的狀態非常不錯，尤其是他們三年級的攻擊主力，各種進攻方面的配合失誤率都遠低於烏養教練最初訂下的目標。可能是最後一次大賽讓他們久違得目標一致，他們連一言不和就大聲爭執的頻率都變少了。不過不知道怎麼回事，她心底老覺得最近這兩個人的相處模式有種……正在嘗試練習全新的招式，但兩邊的配合總微妙的差一點點就到位的感覺。實在很難說對他們和對球隊的影響是好是壞，但既然這兩個人的狀態超級穩定還帶動了全隊的士氣，那應該是好的……應該吧？想當初他們為了練成新快攻，磨合過程中爆發了有史以來最嚴重的一次衝突，她一點都不想再手足無措得以旁觀者的角度看他們揍得彼此鼻青臉腫。如果他們不小心又擦槍走火，現在可沒有學長姊可以求救了……谷地仁花不自主地屏住呼吸，在後輩們疑惑的眼神下突然驚醒。練習還沒結束，她可得拿出三年級的專業態度好好觀察記錄每個隊員的狀態才行。

「是嗎？小谷也覺得他們兩個最近有點怪怪的？」

山口走在谷地的右手邊對著手套呵氣，再右手邊跟著頸部以上都消失在保暖裝備裡的月島。日向和影山今天的私人勝負賽是誰先跑到坂之下商店，老早就甩下其他人消失在前方坡道轉彎盡頭。看似對話題毫無興趣的月島冷冷得哼了一聲。

「那兩個白癡，到畢業之前能搞清楚自己在幹嘛就已經是奇蹟了。」

「小月？」

谷地和山口轉頭看著月島，後者拔下白茫茫的鏡片用圍巾末端小心擦拭，眼神明顯寫著嫌棄。

「排球笨蛋就是排球笨蛋，他們最好把攔網的失誤率降低到跟快攻一樣。」

「我只希望他們不要做出任何影響士氣的行為，光是要穩住一二年級就已經很累，沒空分神制止他們。」山口摩娑著手掌，呼出冷颼颼的白煙。

「月島和山口同學覺得他們現在是感情好還是不好呢？我…我有點擔心他們又突然開始吵架。」谷地仁花猶豫了很久才開口，山口聳了聳肩，月島則是皺起鼻子。

「我怎麼知道，我又沒有戀愛方面的煩惱。」

「蛤？！」

「幹嘛？那兩個笨蛋難道還表現得不夠明顯嗎？」

谷地和山口互望了一眼，再度一起轉頭看著月島。是誰脅持了月島的腦袋嗎，谷地茫然得想著，聽月島講出「戀愛」這個詞簡直就像大象出現在沙漠裡一樣極度不協調，更何況他評論的對象是…是…

「我懂小月的意思了，他們兩個的眼裡除了『打球』和『絕對要贏』看得很清楚之外，其他的都在霧裡看花吧，如果他們之間奇怪的感覺是那樣的話就說得通了……」山口忠摸著下巴，神色逐漸凝重。

「這樣真的沒問題嗎……」

「嘿！我們幫大家留了最後的關東煮！快來快來！」

日向突然的折返打斷了高三三人組沒有結論的秘密會議。

谷地仁花心不在焉得走進坂之下商店，盛湯時還差點失手弄翻自己的碗。

振作點啊谷地仁花，如果連妳都胡思亂想自亂陣腳，後輩們會比更加無所適從的。

但是日向和影山他們……放著不管真的沒關係嗎？

===

垃圾川：小岩！小岩小岩小岩！

垃圾川：我看了今年春高的準決賽！！！

岩泉一半瞇著眼睛舉起手機。

小岩：及川徹，你知道現在這裡已經半夜12點了嗎

垃圾川：可是今年的準決賽實在太有趣了，我幾乎都要原諒小飛雄還沒畢業就直接被簽進職業球隊的事情了呢─

小岩：喔，那很好啊

小岩：我要睡覺了，再見

垃圾川：等等小岩，你先聽我說完嘛─

小岩：不要，你這擾人清夢的大便混蛋

_(_ _岩泉一顯示為已離線)_

===

木兔光太郎縮在赤葦京治的宿舍上舖，目不轉睛得盯著筆電裡的中央球場。今年的春高準決賽雖然排在跨年後的假日，為了準備月底的大學期末考，木兔還是放棄了以純旁觀者現場觀賞徒弟參戰的機會，抱著教科書與筆記去騷擾赤葦。反正赤葦不會阻止他邊看轉播邊寫報告的，即使赤葦嘴巴上說沒去現場沒關係，身為排球名校的前社員怎麼可能不想躬逢其盛？木兔在局間雙方換場的空檔趁機探頭向下偷窺，果不其然發現了一個分割視窗裡正播著場上動態。

井闥山和烏野的廝殺進行了整整5局，赤葦邊寫報告邊觀戰了3局，在第4局中途被分組討論成員的訊息視窗們淹沒，不過上方木兔前輩誇張的即時反應讓他沒錯過多少重點。決勝局進行到下半場，球場與上舖的氣氛都肅殺了起來。赤葦推了推黑框眼鏡，抬頭看著盤腿坐著、雙手抱胸、全神貫注盯著螢幕的木兔前輩。很難得看到木兔前輩正經八百閉上嘴專心觀賽，赤葦默默觀察了一陣子，心裡筆記著「木兔前輩的優點第12: 認真起來的樣子看起來很聰明，和平常不一樣」，再低頭看著分割視窗的賽末點比數起起伏伏，等著木兔前輩大聲歡呼或哀號。

倒數20秒。

倒數10秒。

雙方拉鋸了好幾個10秒。

5秒，3秒，赤葦目不轉睛得盯著螢幕。

哨音響了，木兔光太郎一秒不差得大聲嚷嚷著意義不明的語助詞，正準備往後倒在赤葦床上的時候「咦」了一聲彈起來抓起筆電，差點整臉貼在螢幕上。

「木兔前輩？」剛把視窗縮到最小的赤葦連忙點開圖示，等連線回復的時候望向反應反常的木兔。

「吶赤葦，」木兔視線沒離開畫面，伸手指著螢幕，也不管這樣在下鋪的赤葦到底看不看得到他在指什麼。「我徒弟和影山是怎麼回事？互看這麼久居然不親下去嗎？」

赤葦盯著畫面邊角裡的季軍隊伍，腦中冒出一堆問號。

「是阿，為什麼不呢？都已經一起走到這裡了……」

「真奇怪……」

===

他們拿了季軍。

翱翔在雲端上的不真實感瀰漫在烏野的球員間，直到山口忠從頒獎台上接過季軍的獎盃，全員才在應援團的大聲歡呼中降落回地面。

他是三年級生，他們是領頭的烏鴉。能帶領後輩們在中央球場上展翅進攻獲獎絕對不是高一的他可預見的未來，但是他們做到了。

所有的隊員從板凳上起身，朝著場地四面整齊劃一地鞠躬行禮。

===

遠征回程的火車上，精疲力竭的全員都睡得東倒西歪。月島螢在一次列車停靠中短暫得醒來，看了一眼對面互相挨著睡得口水都流下來的快攻組合，速速得將眼睛用力閉上。

他們遠比預想狀態還遲鈍得多，人怎麼可以如此浪費生命？他真的不懂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該...到目前為止寫了預定劇情的三分之一了吧  
> 預計要出場的人物還沒全部出現我要瘋了Orz


	6. Chapter 6

05.

賽後，什麼都沒有發生。

可能是太累了，可能是太興奮了，可能是腦子裡充斥著春高得了第三名與影山得到最佳舉球員，非常欣慰與非常不甘心等種種情緒，讓日向除了思考畢業考、出國準備和沙排特訓之外，其他切身相關的事情都被排在很後面的處理順位。時間突然變成了珍稀物資，雖然球季結束後他們也該從社團活動退休了，但日向知道寶貴的在校練球機會經歷一次就少一次，不只是他，影山那個規律練習派絕對不可能錯過的。他們依舊遵循著三年來養成的習慣，早上競速比誰最早到社辦，傍晚也總是自主練習到最後才離開，逼得幾個原本賽季後盤算著放鬆一陣子的學弟們不得不跟著認真訓練起來。

日向掛好隔天要穿的制服，拿起紅筆在日曆上劃去一格，蓋上筆蓋。

明天就是畢業典禮了。即將在各自修行的道路上前進，他的興奮與鬥志應該遠大於分道揚鑣的傷感，不過有件事讓他一直非常在意。準決賽結束的哨音吹響後，他們全隊淚眼汪汪鬼吼鬼叫抱成亂七八糟的一團，影山站在他身邊，有那麼喪失時間感的一刻他們轉頭互望，影山似乎用盡意志力維持自己的面無表情，忍住不開口誇獎他或說出其他驚人發言。只要那張臉浮現在腦海裡，日向的動力都會像卡彈的手槍一樣大打折扣。

當時影山到底想跟他說什麼？看得出高三的隊友們覺得他們之間好像應該要發生點什麼，但實際上什麼都沒有發生。

日向不確定內心的焦躁不安感從何而來，也不確定影山到底有沒有意識到自己的行為造成了什麼後果。輸了一場比賽但得了季軍，那場戰役算是贏還是輸呢？他們說好贏了才能「做點什麼」的，當下他覺得影山抱持著同樣的想法，但事後每回想一次，內心篤定的感覺就被挑戰一次，搞得他自以為堅定的決心都快被動搖了。

可惡，日向忿忿地將油性筆丟回筆筒。他們果然還是得做點什麼，不管是在球場上想進步的慾望，還是趁著畢業前再一次做點什麼的慾望，不想就此結束的心情大概都是一樣的。

===

「你趕快去剪頭髮啦！又長又蓬的到都要蓋住眼睛了！」

「正打算去剪！」

這應該是高中最後一次可以盡情得打影山的舉球了吧，日向帶上體育館的大門的時候忍不住多望了烏野體育館一眼。影山還是老樣子不怎麼等他先走在前頭，惹得日向忍不住朝著他大吼。

「影山你這狡猾的混蛋！等我一下會死嗎！」

「哈阿？你不是跑很快嗎，關個門也慢吞吞誰要一直等你啊白癡！」影山不甘示弱得吼回去，但確實得縮小了步伐幅度。

「你怎麼到畢業了還是這樣講話啊，打球也好、去職業隊的事情也好，」日向快步殺到影山身邊，氣沖沖得朝他肚子揍了一拳，但立刻被影山架住手腕，突襲失敗。「現在連去東京的日期我都是最後一個知道的，太不夠意思了影山飛雄！」

影山聽到日向的最後一句抱怨，神色呆滯了兩秒，隨即皺起眉頭。

「你決定要去巴西沙排特訓的事情我也是最後一個知道的，你好意思講我！」

「你說什麼！」

看著日向不服氣得陷入沉默，影山的眉頭皺得更深了。

「算了，這次算我們扯平了吧，」日向噘起嘴，雙手抱胸大力跨步向前進。他們並沒有事先說好要一起去哪裡，卻非常有默契得一起走到社辦大樓的二樓，在掛著排球部牌子的房間前停下。

「最後一次以排球部員的身分進來這裡了呢。」

「是阿。」

三年來在這裡發生過太多事了。和前輩們、同儕們與後輩們一起在這裡度過的時間難以計算，發生過的趣事與爭執也難以計算。高三之後才開始的另一層關係也大多發生在這裡，關上門後才意識到這件事的兩人全身立刻一陣戰慄，不打球的狀態下兩人之間難以言喻的引力毫不客氣得躍出水面。

「吶，我說影山，」日向盯著鐵櫃上的「前進春高！！！」標語喃喃得說。

「我們的春天結束在第三名，簡直不像真的。」

「是嗎？」

「阿—雖然已經很開心了，但還是好想拿冠軍阿—」

「白癡，就憑你那個技術可以打得贏井闥山？」

「有人像你這樣一開口說人家技術爛的嗎！？」

「難道不是嗎？不過呢，」日向注意到影山的嘴角微微上揚。「整場比賽我很享受，沒有其他遺憾了。」

「是嗎。」

兩人各自沉浸在自己的情緒裡，在雜物架前佇立良久。球季結束了，學年結束了，再也沒有其他的外在理由讓他們迴避意外建立起的第三層關係。

日向人生第一次覺得有口難言。

如果不說出口，是不是就不會結束了呢？

如果不說出口，是不是就不會有遺憾了呢？

他明明知道兩個答案都是否定的，卻依舊忍不住這麼想。

「那麼，在奧運國家隊碰頭之前，我們應該不會再碰面了吧。」

「現在就想奧運會不會想太遠了，你先去練好接發球啦。」

「不用你講我也會全部練會的！影山真是的，我本來還想講點感傷的發言，氣氛都被你破壞光了！」日向氣得跳腳，一手將肩上的球袋砸在影山身上，卻因為用力過猛整個人往影山身上撞。

「喂，危險─」

兩個人一起摔在榻榻米上，翻滾了兩圈。

「笨蛋！日向是笨蛋！」

影山揉著腰際破口大罵，日向匆匆道了個歉之後噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「笑什麼？」

「之後出國我會想念這個的，」日向坐起來看著影山。

「真不甘心啊，不想說再見也不想先被影山超車，超級不甘心的。」

「那你要再做一次嗎？最後一次。」

日向的笑容瞬間置換成目瞪口呆的表情，但他很快就反應過來。

「沒想到影山居然會主動開口，我心裡平衡多了。」

「哈？」

「影山自己也知道的吧？當初說好贏了才能做點什麼。」日向手腳並用朝著木桌椅的方向前進，卸下身上其他裝備。

「知道阿，就是知道才……等一下，日向你做什麼？喂！」

影山驚恐得看著日向趴在自己的兩腿間，俐落得拉下自己的制服褲拉鍊，脖子和臉頰立刻湧上熱潮，心臟咚咚狂跳。

這和他原先預想得不一樣。不想要現在的時光成為最後一次所以遲遲沒開口，但他們畢業後的個人日程完全兜不攏，只能遷就於現實的不愉快感從春高結束的當下就一直啃噬著他的內心。明明知道日向和自己一樣，排球永遠都是人生清單上不可動搖的第一優先，他不會為了自己無關緊要的私心去影響日向的決定，日向同樣也不會這樣對他，但他就是……

好不甘心阿，如果這個感覺是不甘心的話。

影山微微撐起上半身，迎上目光炯炯的日向。看著搭檔單手掌握自己已經濕滑的性器尖端，毫不遲疑得含住往口腔深處送去，那樣堅定決絕的眼神讓人無法直視。有勝負紀錄以來，他們最多只有用手來發洩過剩的慾望，用嘴還是貨真價實的第一次。

這傢伙總是這樣，要嘗試新招的時候都不先講一聲就要人配合的。

影山做了個全身顫抖的深呼吸，左手撐在榻榻米上，右手抓住沒多久前才被他碎念快去剪掉的橘色頭髮施力往下按。日向發出模糊不清的抗議，陰莖幾乎完全沒入口腔的壓迫感頂著喉頭，稍微抽出之後還是止不住的反胃。他惱怒得刻意用力吸吮莖身，從口腔拔出時發出響亮的「啵」，而日向滿意得看到影山鬆手，瞪大的雙眼寫著完全沒料到。

「笨蛋…..」影山慣性得試圖用手臂遮住雙眼，忍著從腳底直竄上腦門的快感，側翻成背對日向的角度。

「明明看起來就很舒服還要抱怨……」日向小聲嘟囔卻沒出手制止，試圖換個姿勢從影山背後環抱他，但影山迅速翻滾成和日向面對面的角度，左手一把拉下對方的制服褲頭。

沒人再多說什麼。兩個人的私密部位貼在一起，日向從上方俯視著一切，手圈住他們滑膩堅硬的部分上下規律得滑動。影山只能咬緊牙關，揪住日向汗濕的白襯衫前襟，努力不發出任何呻吟。生理本能想要再快一點，心底卻希望時間流逝能再慢一點，為了結束之後可以不自欺欺人地說「我沒有其他方面的遺憾」，他們不約而同得想著。至少未來他們的關係會以球友或競爭對手的形式長久存在，那樣對一個全心奉獻給排球的球癡來說，已經夠好了。

如果對方也覺得沒有遺憾就更好了。

===

「啊！我的制服釦子什麼時候被扯掉的！影山你剛才抓那麼用力幹嘛！」

「啊？講得好像你當時可以控制力道一樣，想打架嗎！」

「什麼跟什麼！咦？山口你怎麼在這裡？」

日向推開排球部活動室的門，看著山口站在門口正要伸手推門進來的樣子，驚訝得完全忘記自己正在跟影山吵架。

「我來回收當初暫放在這裡的球具包，你們要走了嗎？」

「差不多了，我得趕回家和家人出門吃晚餐，」日向快步衝下樓梯，在樓梯底部朝著還在二樓迴廊的山口和影山揮手。

「那就等山口、月島和谷地大學放榜之後再約出來見面啦！對了影山，」日向往前跑了幾步，突然想到什麼又折返回來朝著影山大喊。

「三年來謝謝你，剛才被你扯下來的東西就自己留著吧！」

「喔…..嗯。」

影山鬆開拳頭，普通的制服上衣鈕扣躺在他的掌心。他凝視著逐漸跑遠的橘髮人影，第二顆釦孔以上的衣領迎著風恣意翻飛，像極了即將遠航的風帆。

雖然嘴上對日向說先走一步，但他會等著他迎頭趕上的。如果是日向的話，絕對做得到。

山口看著對著日向背影發楞的影山，再看著影山掌心的鈕扣，忍不住大喊了一聲「蛤」，嚇得影山從神遊狀態中跳起來。

「怎麼了？」

「影山你不追上去嗎？」

「為什麼？又不是之後都見不到面了。」

不是吧，影山飛雄同學，山口雙手扶住額頭，覺得十分挫敗。你真的知道你們剛才做了什麼驚天動地…驚天動地可能太誇張了，但你真的不知道畢業季要人收下鈕扣是什麼意思嗎？考慮到影山這個普通社會常識不如日向的球癡大概真的一點概念都沒有，山口決定假裝他剛才什麼都沒看到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快要被這兩個笨蛋氣瘋......好氣!!!!!!啊!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 試閱大概就放到這裡了，嘿嘿~  
> 大家4/17排翁見！

06.

****

**_影山：813_ ** **_勝，811_ ** **_敗_ **

**_日向：811_ ** **_勝，813_ ** **_敗_ **

**_勝負紀錄_ **

**_記事本_ **

**_成立於2015_ ** **_年03_ ** **_月_ **

_日向：我比影山多學會一種語言了，紀錄要更新啦！_

_影山：自己改_

_日向：欸─影山這是在不甘心嗎─_

_影山：啊？等我更新奧運選手權的紀錄再來看是誰不甘心？_

_日向：可惡…_ _！！！_

光靠文字和驚嘆號，影山飛雄的腦子裡都可以立刻具現化出日向翔陽不甘心的胡亂吼叫，還有恨不得立刻跳起來抓住他領子的幼稚衝動。他低聲碎念了一句「那個白癡！」不巧被路過的星海光來聽見，星海立刻皺起眉頭用不甚友善的眼神瞪著影山……的手機看。

「星海前輩早。」

「一大早的就在咒罵誰啊？你前搭檔？」

影山露出驚訝的表情，愣愣得點頭。

「啊？還真的猜對了？嘖，」星海撇了撇嘴，大步往AD的球員置物櫃走。他回頭看著一臉「為什麼會被猜到」的新進優秀球員後輩，眉頭皺得更深了。

「影山只有在收到日向的訊息會反應那麼大，自己都沒發現嗎？」

原來是這樣嗎。影山盯著最新冒出的圖片訊息，語言學校結訓證書照大辣辣得佔據了手機左半邊的螢幕。高中已經習慣的激烈溝通(說穿了就只是普通的吵架)模式，原來在旁人的眼裡看起來那麼不可思議嗎？

「那個阿，大概是只有日向同學才能對影山同學行使的絕技喔？」武田老師在高二時對他們的評論偏偏選在這個時候浮現在腦海裡，當時他並不以為意，日向還立刻大聲反駁「我也不想啊！但是影山這傢伙不這麼做就不聽人話嘛！」兩個人又你來我往得吵鬧了一陣，要不是月島在旁邊涼涼的說「你們簡直比新來的學弟還更像高一」大概還真的會大打出手。

不對，不過是再普通不過的日常訊息，明天就要初次代表球隊出場比賽，他現在應該要全心投入練習的，怎麼現在還在想這個？

「連傳個訊息都可以吵起來，我真是服了你們這些烏鴉。」一旁換好裝的星海光來冷冷得留下總結，關上置物櫃，頭也不回得走進練習場暖身。早就已經換裝完畢的影山背靠著置物櫃門，正要回覆訊息的時候，另外兩則訊息又飛速跳出，覺得自己話頭被搶的影山立刻不悅得皺起鼻子，將原先輸入的文字通通刪掉。

_日向：對了，明天是影山的出道戰吧？_

_日向：我會準時收看的，加油啦！_

_影山：等等_

_影山：那時間你不是還在沙排場地訓練？_

_影山：為什麼這種事情還要我提醒你啊到底是誰要出國特訓？_

_日向：影山真的超─無禮的，說聲謝謝很難嗎？_

_日向：明天場地臨時整修不開放練習啦！_

_影山：喔_

_影山：那我去練習了_

_影山：……_ _謝謝_

**_影山：814_ ** **_勝，812_ ** **_敗_ **

**_日向：812_ ** **_勝，814_ ** **_敗_ **

**_勝負紀錄_ **

**_記事本_ **

_20_ _分鐘前修改_

_影山：我贏了。_

_日向：我看到了。_

_日向：職業隊打起來的感覺如何？_

_影山：大家都很強，要學的還很多_

_日向：好羨慕！_

_影山：正好剛收到信_

_影山：奧運國家代表隊集訓的通知_

_日向：欸？_

_日向：好快？_

_日向：什麼時候？_

_影山：確切時間還不知道_

_影山：明年春天吧_

_日向：哇─那個時候我差不多也要出國了_

_影山：喔_

_影山：明年春天才去？_

_日向：除了打球和語言之外還有很多事得做呢_

_日向：好吧，至少這次我不是最後一個知道的_

_日向：大家也很久沒見面了，等等告訴山口和他商量一下怎麼約大家_

_影山：…_

_影山：講得我一副隨時都有空的樣子_

_日向：那你倒是先把你可以的時間公告給大家啊！_

_影山：煩死了不用你講我也知道！_

影山撇了撇嘴，在烏野高中排球部的群組裡留下自己的預訂休假時間，將手機往床頭櫃上一丟。為什麼明明已經畢業半年多了，日向還是可以憑著短短的幾行字就讓他的情緒被牽著走，好像他們還是每天見面的隊友一樣，如此惱人？

===

2016 年三月上旬。

V1超級聯賽的賽季結束了，AD拿下2015/16賽季的亞軍。影山大部分的精力都花在賽後檢討和 思考未來的特訓目標上，要說對贏了或輸了有特別強烈的感覺，大概也只有在更新和日向的勝負紀錄時稍微激動了一點點。

好吧，可能不只一點點，不過現在他情緒激動的原因不只是因為賽季結束了，說來有點複雜。

_日向：吶吶_

_日向：影山你有成功讓牛島前輩說出「你比及川厲害」了沒_

_影山：你在說夢話嗎_

_影山：我現在才加入球隊不滿一年，你覺得有可能嗎_

_日向：喔…_

_日向：那你到底看了沒_

_日向：之前一直叫你看的大王…_ _及川前輩的精選剪輯影片_

_影山：沒看_

_日向：騙人的吧_

_日向：這反應絕對是看了不只一次在不甘心吧_

_影山：……_

_日向：哈，猜對了_

_日向：我從影片裡學到很多喔，影山不看就太可惜了_

_影山：我說你啊_

_影山：不要擅自干擾別人的練球計畫_

_影山：多花點時間想想自己的訓練目標好嗎_

還來不及等到日向已讀他的訊息，影山在按下訊息送出鍵的當下立刻就後悔了。他不是否定日向的好意，也知道日向對自己的高要求不下於自己，他和及川前輩之間的私人恩怨也不該波及到日向那去。可是不知道為什麼，所有的話語從他這裡發出去看起來都扭曲成怪異的樣子，和他的原意相差十萬八千里。

_日向：_ (-`д´-)

_影山：對不起_

_影山：我不是那個意思_

影山戰戰兢兢得捧著手機，看著日向的訊息瘋狂連跳，不安感油然而生。

_日向：請你不要再這樣了_

_日向：我已經習慣影山的講話模式，所以知道影山真正想要表達的原意_

_日向：但是如果換作別人看到，他們會受傷的_

他生氣了，而且史無前例得認真。如果影山曾經有對日向出言不遜感到任何一絲愧疚的話，現在毫無疑問得達到人生新高峰。

_影山：我真的很抱歉_

_影山：我沒有要否定你也沒有要遷怒的意思_

_日向：_ _(_ _・へ・_ _)_

_日向：算了，影山再繼續道歉我就要起雞皮疙瘩了_

_日向：太不影山了反而有點不對勁_

_影山：…_

_影山：你到底在說什麼啊…_

_日向：沒什麼_

_日向：對了，我下周六要出發了_

_日向：你會來嗎？_

_影山：呃_

_影山：下周開始集訓_

_影山：我問一下總教練確切的日程_

_日向：好_

_日向：確定了再告訴山口_

結果日程表華麗麗得大撞期，那個周末開始奧運代表全隊都要到鹿兒島上集訓，持續到四月出發到美國前。下周二開始球隊就放假了，如果要和老隊友們提前見面，臨時約出來的話好像還有幾天的餘裕。影山拉開行李箱，將所有必需品安放進去的同時，在要不要臨時回宮城一趟的各種選擇間天人交戰。

之前的爭執明明不比高中時期火爆，日向也說了不計較他的失言，影山依舊覺得心虛非常。

問題到底出在哪呢？

===

「哥哥，飛雄呢？」

「他去奧運集訓了所以沒來…」

日向看著窗外的風景，腦海裡重播著小夏臨行前問他的問題。雖然不出意料之外，但當預想的狀況變成了現實，說不失望是騙人的。

比起替他送行，影山果然還是選擇了自己先往前奔跑，在更大的世界舞台上等著他前去挑戰。

那個混蛋天才國王。

飛機即將起飛的廣播提示音響起，日向掏出手機做最後的確認，意外看到影山的新留言。

_影山：我也出發了_

_影山：…_ _一路順風_

_日向：謝啦，你也一路順風！_

_影山：嗯_

_日向：還有…_

_影山：什麼事_

笑臉盈盈的空服員走過日向所在的座位旁，用英文示意大家將手機關機。日向盯著通訊軟體的畫面猶豫許久，終於在起飛的前一刻刪光已經輸入好的訊息，按下飛航模式的圖示，關掉螢幕。

真是遜斃了日向翔陽，日向把臉埋進臂彎裡，深深得嘆了一口氣。

為什麼簡單平凡的四個字，實際上要說出口卻那麼艱難？


End file.
